1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image scanning apparatus such as a digital camera and a digital movie.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in an image scanning apparatus such as a digital camera and a digital movie, a various of proposals have been made with respect to a technology for adding character data as an additional information to image data of a photographed image. For example, if a photography is performed by a digital camera, it is considered that a various of information are recorded together with a photographed image, the information recorded with the photography are transmitted to a personal computer (PC) or the like and are used as information for carrying out various after-processing.
Additionally, there is listed Japanese Patent Laid-Open 2002-158953 proposed by the Applicant or the like as prior art. The reference discloses that a digital camera inputs a photographic list including one or more cut names of a recorded object to be recorded, through an inputting means for inputting the photographic list, displays the cut name included in the photographic list on a displaying part and takes a photograph while confirming the cut names of the photographic list, and the inputting means includes web browsing means for brewing a home page of a web server to be connected and for down-loading the photographic list on the home page.
However, there is a problem in the operationality in the conventional digital camera for the reason that an item and a content of the additional information such as previously set character information, sound information recorded in the digital camera and character information inputted in the digital camera cannot be displayed unitarily and cannot be selected and updated.